The Ninja World
by CrystalLover
Summary: The ninja world was abolished. Shikamaru became King of Konoha. "Troublesome" was the first word he declared. Ino became a peasant. They both want to get the ninja world back, but how will they accomplish this? Read and find out!
1. New world, is that blonde hair?

**Hi guys! This is my first multi-chapter fic! I had a songfic last time but..there were..consequences, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot!**

* * *

Not long ago, for who knows why, the ninja world was abolished. They were now back to the age when there were Kings and peasants. Tsunade had retired from being Hokage, so Shikamaru became the King of Konoha and Ino became a peasant. Choji lives with Shikamaru in the palace since he was Shikamaru's best friend.

Every year, the king was required to walk around the village, and that time of year was soon reaching. The news spread around the village like a forest fire.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

Meanwhile, Ino was panicking. _WHAT?! Shikamaru is coming? He can't see me like this! _

Once the ninja world came to an end, Shikamaru had NO idea where Ino was, even though he was the king and should be able to know all this stuff. He desperately wanted to find Ino.

Choji, on the other hand, had kept contact with Ino and knew about her whereabouts. He would occasionally go and visit her, but Ino made him promise not to tell Shikamaru anything. Everyone knows that Choji is trustworthy.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After two days, it was time for Shikamaru's..walk.

He walked around the village and kept sighing and muttering "troublesome" under his breath. He couldn't let anyone hear him say that.

Now, over the past year that the ninja world was abolished, Ino had not changed _anything _about her. Her attitude, appearance and also kept her hair long.

As Shikamaru came walking towards Ino's part of the village, she pulled down her hat a little to cover her face. Sadly, that wasn't enough to hide her long platinum blonde hair.

Shikamaru walked through the village.

_Hmm.. They seem so tired.. Wish I could help them, though it would be troublesome. Curse those guards there, always following- Hold on, _blonde_ hair? Now who do I know has _platinum blonde_ hair? _he thought.

Then, a "click" sound was heard in his head.

_That's it! Ino! Ino Yamanaka, my teammate! _Shikamaru stopped abruptly.

"W-what happened sir?" stuttered a guard who almost bumped into Shikamaru.

He didn't answer the question, only asking the guard not to follow him as he started walking towards Ino.

* * *

**Mmhmm, first chapter done! I actually wrote this on a piece of foolscap paper in school during my Home Economics lesson. I couldn't help it, it just came into my mind. Also, sorry it's so short! . Next one will be longer!**

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**_©2012 CrystalLover. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of CrystalLover._**


	2. Old friends, am I found out?

**Hi guys, second chapter! ~I got the idea of Ino being a peasant with Shikamaru being a king about half a year agowhen my History teacher was talking about peasants. Haha.~ This story **_**might **_**not be as nice since now is my exam period and I gotta focus on studying soo.. Nonetheless, I hope y'all still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only the plot! **

* * *

Ino had overheard the guard and Shikamaru's conversation and with her ninja skills, knew that he was heading towards her. She panicked even more. _What to do? What to do?_

She didn't dare peek out of her hat. _Run into the house? Stay still? WHAAT?! _

Ino finally settled for just running round to the back of her house. She heard the footsteps gain pace as well.

Then, a "kage mane no jutsu" was heard. Ino froze. _Shoot!_

"Hn…"

_Wait.. ninjutsu? Wasn't the ninja world.. _Ino trailed off. (A/N: By the way, just so you know, Ino has to work like a farmer to earn a living. That's why she has that hat.)

Shikamaru made her turn around.

"Ino? _The _Yamanaka Ino? Why did you run? How did you make your presence unknown all this while? Do you have _any _idea how long I've been looking for you? Ino!"

"Yeah, it's me. I ran because I didn't want you to see me like this. _Shikamaru-sama_."

"Shikamaru-_sama_?"

"You're the king now, Shikamaru. I, Yamanaka Ino, am a _peasant_!" Putting emphasis on the word peasant.

"You should go back to walking around the village, Shikamaru-sama. I don't want to keep you here any longer. Also, please release your..jutsu." She continued.

"Only if you come with me."

"No"

"Fine, then neither of us is moving from this spot."

"_WHAT?! _Oh alright.. I'll go."

Shikamaru smiled at this. "Come on, let's get going."

Ino was about to follow Shikamaru when.. "Wait! I have to take a bath first."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Same as always eh?"

Ino puffed out her cheeks.

"Okay.. But hurry" He yawned out.

"Jeez, you're one to talk! You're still a lazy bum! Thanks, I'll be quick! Coming in?"

"Mmyeah.." Deciding to discard a snide comment he was about to make.

Ino scurried into the bathroom to have a quick bath and got changed into a purple shirt and white shorts.

She walked out to see Shikamaru lying on her couch.*twitch*

"Shikamaru-sama.." No reaction.

"Shikamaru.." She tried again without the honorific. Still nothing! Sadly,that was her limit.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! WAKE THE PANCAKES UP!"

Shikamaru shot up. "What? Troublesome woman.."

"I'll let that remark slide for now. Let's go!" Changing into her bubbly character.

"I want to go home and sleep.. Why must a king walk around so much..?" Of course he knew the answer to that. He's a _genius_, curses.

"Hey Shikamaru-sama?"

"Drop the honorific Ino.. Yes?"

"Okay, why did you use a jutsu? I thought it was.. you know.. like over?"

"Just admit it Ino. You want the ninja world back too. Even Choji does."

"Well, yeah of course I do." Ino replied, while waving to a friend.

Then, as they entered another part of the village, she saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. (A/N: In the story, Sasuke is back)

"Is that.. Hey forehead, Hinata!" Ino called out.

Shikamaru turned his head to see the four.

"Ino-pig?! Shikamaru!"

"Umm yeah. That's me." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

While the girls went squealing on about how long they've not seen each other, Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi Shikamaru! How's the king been doing?"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke too. The work is super troublesome.. So much work."

"Oh" With Sasuke being as quiet as usual.

The three looked at the girls with raised eyebrows. How do they manage without a minute of silence?

Shikamaru looked up at the sky in an attempt to cloud watch. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at the clouds too, trying to keep themselves busy.

"Hey! I think that's.. a rabbit!" Naruto yelled, pointing at a particular cloud.

"Uh huh. You sure you know what's a rabbit Naruto?"

"Dobe."

"I do!" Naruto protested.

"Anyway, I want to finish this walk as soon as possible. See ya guys."

Shikamaru walked straight to Ino and yawned. "Ready yet?"

"Nope! Give me half an hour!"

"What!? No way, we're off now." Without waiting for her reply, he started walking off.

"Bye Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, wait up! Sorry girls, have to get going! I'll see you soon!" Ino ran after Shikamaru.

"Bye pig!"

"O-okay Ino-chan!"

Ino grinned in return.

"How much longer Shikamaru?"

"Ask the guards.."

"Gah okay!" Ino turned around. "How much longer mister?"

"One more village and back to the palace mam." One guard replied. By the sound of his voice, he was the one who almost bumped into Shikamaru.

"Then let's hurry! It's what.. almost time for dinner."

"Agreed." Shikamaru nodded.

Both started walking at a very fast pace, until they came to a stop at the other part of the village.

The guards had a hard time catching up with them. After all, they weren't ninjas.

They continued their journey through the village till Shikamaru spotted two brown buns, bushy brows and a guy with long hair tied back in a low loose ponytail.

Shikamaru raised a brow and stopped in his tracks.

Ino seemed to notice and turned her head to where Shikamaru was looking.

"Tenten! Lee! Neji!" Ino gasped.

"Hmm..?" Tenten hummed. "Ino! Long time no see!"

"Hello Ino-san!" Lee yelled. Heh, loud mouths like Naruto..

Neji nodded in greeting.

Ino and Tenten exchanged hugs before Tenten pointed to the guards.

"Who're they?"

"Shikamaru's guards."

"Ahh.." Tenten scanned them over. "I wonder if they know how to use weapons properly.."

"Missing the ninja times Tenten?"

"You bet!"

"YES! THE YOUTHFULLNESS NEEDS TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO THE WORLD!" Lee butted in.

"I need training" Neji simply said.

"And I need more sleep.."

They all turned to Shikamaru.

"Lazy bum!"

"Sleep?"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH YOUTHFULLNESS SHIKAMARU!"

"…"

"What? People need their sleep right?"

They just stared at him incredulously. _No duh, but you have too much._

"Okay.. Till next time guys." Shikamaru called before pulling Ino towards the palace.

"Bye! Hold on Shikamaru, why am I going to the palace?"

"Because I said so?"

"And?"

"Because I'm king" Shikamaru teased.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Am I staying there?"

"Well, do you want to?"

"Hmm.. why not? Choji's there too right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Um.."

* * *

**It's longer as promised! Woah, the previous chap was 400+ words, this one has 1,000+! I personally didn't think it's very good.. . Not that I'm being negative.**

**R&R constructive criticism appreciated!**

**_©2012 CrystalLover. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of CrystalLover._**


	3. Permanent stay,ninjas?

**Hi! So I decided to update two chapters in a day. I was so BOREED! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only the plot!**

* * *

"Um.."

"Well?"

"Well, you could say it was a lucky guess." Ino lied.

"Besides, you two ARE the best of friends." She pointed out.

"I know you better than that Ino. Enough to tell that you're lying."

"Fine.. You win. Truth is, me and Choji have been keeping contact all this while. SO, he knows about my whereabouts. I just made him promise not to tell you, so don't be angry with him." Ino sighed

Shikamaru's eyes widened, shock was shown evidently on his features.

"F-for real?! How did I NOT notice!?"

"Yes, for real, and… I'm a ninja? Well, WAS would be a better word."

Shikamaru groaned. "At least I've found you. Halt, you aren't going to disappear on me after your stay, right?" His eyes glued onto me.

"Hmm.. Maybe" Ino teased.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was not able to catch the playful tone in her voice this time.

"Then you're staying there permanently with me and Choji."

"WHAT!? Shikamaru, I was joking!"

"Well too bad for you." He yawned. "You staying there would make things much more easier. I wouldn't have to send someone or go to you personally when I could be sleeping. Oh yeah, you could do my paperwork for me."

"I am _not _doing that!" Ino yelled, exasperated.

"Like I said, too bad." He smirked.

"You wipe that smirk of your face this instance! I'm not going and that's that!" Ino finished.

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru turned to the guards and whispered something into their ears.

Ino only caught a few words that sounded much like "..house…pack…palace..order"

"What's with all the whispering?"

"Oh nothing you need to be concerned about. Let's go to the palace." At this, the guards took off in another direction.

"Where are they going?" Ino asked, confused.

Shikamaru just gave her a look that said 'don't-bother'. Ino huffed and came into step beside Shikamaru.

Soon, a silence ensued. Both did not try to make small talk, enjoying the quietness.

They arrived at the palace in no time.

Ino gasped slightly. The palace was so.. big! And pretty.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's big, yes. The reason why I don't exactly like it. I have to walk for SO long just to get to the other side of the palace."

"Oh.." Ino replied, not paying much attention.

As they entered the double doors, Shikamaru turned to face Ino.

"Ino. As much as I hate to break it to you, don't be alarmed by what you're going to see."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru merely pointed in a direction. There, was the guards standing beside luggages and bags of Ino's property.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE ALL MY STUFF HERE?!" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs.

Luckily for Shikamaru, he had covered his ears the moment Ino opened her mouth. But Ino's voice was just too loud so he still heard her very clearly. He winced slightly.

Shikamaru looked around to see the guards crouching down and rubbing their ears. Shikamaru hid a laugh.

Trust Ino to make everything loud and high pitched.

"I did say you were staying here permanently.. Your parents have been informed too, just in case you asked. They were kind of.. I don't know.. overly excited?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

Ino glared daggers at him before following him.

"As Shikamaru opened the doors and leaned onto it's frame, Ino gasped, again.

"It's so.. BEAUTIFUL!"

Shikamaru smirks. "And I thought you said you didn't want to live here."

"I don't!" Ino crossed her arms and turned away stubbornly.

"Mmyeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Ino rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Where's Choji?"

"Kitchen"

Ino snorted – very unladylike. "Should've known."

"Want to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

They walked at least a hundred metres before reaching the kitchen.

Shikamaru opened to door. "Hey Cho?"

"Shikamaru!" Choji beamed. "Ino? Woah am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapped by Shikamaru"

Choji gaped at Shikamaru.

"I did _not_! You came with me volunteeringly!"

"But you made me stay here _permanently_"

Shikamaru sighed. "All right, whatever." He barely had the strength to argue.

"Got any dinner Cho?" He asked instead.

"Of course! It's all on the dining table!" Choji chirped.

"Why don't they just make the palace smaller? We have to walk another _mile_?" Shikamaru whined. Though he was joking about the mile part.

After they had dinner, they returned to their respective rooms. Turns out they were all living in the same block! Oh joy!

Ino lied on her bed for a while, before finally falling asleep.

Then, a loud knock was heard on her door.

Ino groaned and woke up, looking at a clock on the wall. _Who wakes up at 3 am in the morning?! I'm sooo going to kill that person!_

Ino opened the door. "Yes?" She asked a bit too sweetly.

"Ah good morning Ino, sorry to wake you so early"

"Hey Choji, apology accepted.. I guess. What's up?"

"It seems like there's something important Shikamaru would like to discuss with us. So I was asked to bring you there."

"Erm, alright.. Let's go"

They soon reach Shikamaru's study. Choji knocked on the door before entering.

"Here's Ino, Shikamaru!"

"Thanks Cho"

"What now?" Ino asked, a bit groggily.

"About that.. Do you guys still remember Gaara? He was kazekage on the Sand village"

"Yeah, what about him?" Ino asked.

"I've just received a message from him saying they were attacked."

"Continue.."

"Well, they weren't attack by just anyone. But…a group of ninjas."

* * *

**Was that a cliffhanger? Well, did you guys enjoy it~? I realized I was kinda getting off topic so.. mmhmm. **

**Anyways, R&R please! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

_**By the way, they are all 17 years old. Except Neji, Tenten and Lee who are 18.**_

_****__©2012 CrystalLover. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of CrystalLover._


End file.
